When Worlds Collide
by BentReeds
Summary: Sequel to Blame It On Potter. The summer of Lily and Ally. Involves the infamous Vernon Dursley and Petunia Evans. Discontinued...
1. Chapter 1 The Evans Household

Chapter 1- Welcome to the Evans'

Ally stood in her living room. Her suitcase was leaning up against the wall along with a few other belongings. The room was quiet as the clock on the wall slowly counted down to the moment that she waited for. Ally liked her new house, although it did remind her of her old house. It had been furnished with new belongings, but her mother had the same style, wherever they went. When Ally got out of school she would be sure to buy a place that would be shocking.

_Ha! A hot pink house! Now, that's what every girl needs in her life!_

She glanced down at the only watch she trusted. It had been a gift from her friend, Sirius. It had a sad frown on it, 'Not quite time yet,' it said to her. She sighed and began tapping her feet.

Per Lily's request, she had purchased a bucket load of muggle clothing to replace her witch robes. She had had some difficulty getting her mother not to come with her. Her mum meant well, but Ally didn't think that it would be best to bring her along. Luckily, her mother was kind enough to let her go alone.

The woman at the register was nice enough. She remembered seeing her struggle with the muggle machine that gave and ate money. Ally smirked as she saw the woman pull out a wand and give it a tap. The machine zapped to life. Ally had then introduced herself to the woman with her real name and confessed that she went to Hogwarts and didn't know much about muggle money. She had been on good terms with the woman after that and she had helped her to dress appropriately for her meeting with her friend's family.

She looked down at her watch again. 'Don't get your hopes up, you still got time.' She sighed and waited impatiently. Her uncle came into the room a few minutes later to shrink her suitcase and say goodbye. She placed the small suitcase in her back pocket. _Soon, I'll be able to use magic._

Ally watched the back of her uncle in despair. She hadn't been graciously welcomed into the house. Her uncle had given a tour, and had stayed for dinner, but then he had to leave for his own life and career. It took Ally's father two days to realize she was there, he was so busy with work, and while her mother had immediately noticed, but she was too busy organizing things for them to do any activities together. The big house made Ally bored. There were some nice kids down the street that she would normally be around. They had gotten older though. One was away, one had moved, one didn't like her anymore, and one got a boyfriend.

Since she didn't have any siblings, there really _was_ nothing for her to do. She spent her time writing long and random letters, bouncing up and down on her bed, meditating, meditating, and meditating. Ally couldn't wait for this whole Animagi thing to be over. Meditating was relaxing, and it did help her learn about her animal more, but she wanted to try it out. _Really_ try it out.

She looked down at her watch again. 'Don't look at me. What am I... a watch?' She groaned in frustration and spun her wand in between her fingers. A bad habit she had picked up, she had no idea if it would send sparks out or blow up the wall at any second. She didn't really care though; the house could use some redecorating.

She was excited about visiting the Evans' household. Wanting to spend time with her best friend and wanting to find out just how _horrible_ Vernon Dursley was. If he was really horrible, then Ally wouldn't mind hexing him a few times to get his ego to deflate. That reminded her of the Marauders, her school "friends". She wondered if she should call them friends, if she did, then it was a weird friendship.

She had written to them a few times. She didn't know Peter very well, but had sent a letter to see how he was doing. He was stuck at his grandmother's for the entire summer. He told her that the place smelled and he had never appreciated Hogwarts more. Ally smiled when she read that. Hogwarts was the perfect place to live. Peter had also told her that he was under house arrest after his grandmother had seen a tree trunk that looked like a bear. She was terrified and now he was stuck indoors.

Ally had written to her other friends asking them what they were up to. Sirius was moving into the Potter residence, _officially_ now. Something went wrong with his family and now the Potters had to deal with two Marauders. She had sent Mr. and Mrs. Potter some sympathy flowers and a card asking if they wanted specific flowers at their funeral. They had sent a letter back asking for tulips.

Sam, as she had told them earlier, was in London. She was totally preoccupied with her family's dealings that she couldn't say much in her letter; only that she was doing well and wished them good health. Ally had understood and sent her candy. If Sam was busy, that wasn't her fault, everyone has some crazy relatives.

Remus had been a constant correspondent. Ally knew at one point the letters would take a break, making room for his lunar affliction, but she knew that Remus would write back as soon as he was well enough. She had learned from him that he was going to be on vacation in the tropics. He sent them a picture of the beach where he was staying and Ally sent him a picture of her bathtub. Her note had read 'my beach'. Ally giggled to herself as she remembered Remus sending her a picture of a banshee, he wrote 'top that'. She sent him a picture of the Marauders. She was anxiously waiting what could possibly be in his next letter, enjoying their little picture war.

Lily was the person that she had received the most letters from. She was also the person with the most interesting letters. She described movies and parks and other things that they could do. Ally was mainly interested in the muggle way of life. She thought that it would be an experience to live in an all muggle household for a while. Lily had seemed excited, but frowned when Ally had called it camping. It was _not_ camping. It was learning.

Ally glanced at her watch again. 'Soon'. She eagerly stowed her wand in her pocket and grabbed a handful of floo powder. The fire had been ignited and Ally stepped into the flames. Ally could here the clock strike the hour.

"Evans' Household, Privet Drive." she said clearly and threw down the powder in her hand. She was enveloped in green flames and the world spun as she left the house. She stumbled out of the Evans fireplace and regained her footing with difficulty.

Looking around, Ally could see a clean, medium-sized living room. She didn't have time to look more, for, after a second; her suitcase popped behind her into normal size and hit her head. Ally jumped and rubbed the bump that was now forming.

"Thanks uncle, you could have told me that,' she said, sourly. "Everyone loves it when their luggage blows up and hits them on the head."

She stood back up and righted her suitcase so it leaned against a cushy armchair. Ally got a good chance to look around now. She could see the brick fireplace that she had just come from. To her annoyance, there was also a scattering of ash from where she had just arrived. She sighed and planned to apologize for ruining such a clean room. That's exactly what it was, a clean room. It almost _sparkled_. She could even see her reflection in the coffee table.

The couch and two armchairs circled around the fireplace. Beneath her feet was s soft, ornate rug that she adored. On the side of the walls were pictures of family and friends. Lily was in only a few of those pictures, which were always being taken up by Petunia. One picture, Ally saw, was of Petunia and an overly large grapefruit. Looking closer, Ally saw that it had a face, and immediately deduced that this was Vernon Dursley. He had on a permanently plain look. Ally tapped the glass to make him move, wanting to know more, and then remembered that pictures couldn't move in the muggle world.

Strolling along the wall she could see another picture. This one was not moving. It was the last quidditch match for Gryffindor. Ally, Lily, Sam and the Marauders were in it, along with a few other Hufflepuffs and Professor McGonagall. The picture was still, though Ally could see the occupants in the picture dying to move around.

"You can go ahead," she whispered to them. "I'm a witch."

The picture jumped to life in celebration that they had just won the match. Ally giggled as the photo waved happily and she could see James and Sirius take a sip of Firewhisky. She was also glad that there was a picture of her in the mantle piece.

"I had to fight Petunia for that picture," Ally heard Lily say behind her.

Ally spun around and started to laugh at what Lily was wearing. She had on an apron with the pockets full of cleaners. A wash towel was hung around her neck lazily and in her hand was a feather duster. Her hair was concealed in a net. She grinned goofily and laughed at her appearance in the mirror hanging on the wall.

"I know I look weird," she said, taking off the things and throwing them onto the couch. "It's all apart of the cleaning job."

Ally stopped laughing and grimaced. She hated when she had to clean at her house. Even though all she had to clean was her room, why should it matter? It was her room, it's not like anyone ever goes in it except Ally. And if she didn't mind, who did?

"You said you had to fight Petunia for this?" she pointed to the picture that was still in celebration.

"Yep!" she flopped down on the armchair and sighed. "She didn't want any _abnormal_ pictures next to the pictures other and her little 'boyfriend'. I'm really dreading what will happen when she figures out that the people in the picture move."

"What about him," she pointed to the grapefruit aka Vernon. "Is _that_ Vernon?"

"The one and only," said Lily, sitting up and pointing out the pictures. "That's him with Petunia. Next to that is my aunt and uncle, they recently passed away. There are a few pictures of my cousin, she's magical too, but he doesn't have enough magic to be a witch, she's a squib. Those are my parents with my grandparents. Next to them is my great aunt, she's really old now, but she's nice."

Ally surveyed the pictures as Lily pointed out each family, neighbor, friend and distant relation along the wall. Finally Lily stood up and flipped out her wand.

"Don't tell Petunia, she hates it when I use magic," she said while magically cleaning the ashes off the floor. "But I'm really not looking forward to cleaning any more."

"I don't mind, I just can't wait for my birthday."

"Two weeks, right?" Lily asked

"Two weeks."

"Come on," Lily gestured to the door. "Let's get your things to where you'll be sleeping, and then I'll give you a tour of the house. It's not much, pretty average, really."

"I don't mind, I prefer smaller houses anyway," Ally said while she picked up her suitcase and followed Lily to the other hallway. The hallway had a staircase that led to the upstairs of the house.

"Sorry about this," she pushed open one door. "But we only have three rooms and Petunia is demanding her own. You're stuck with me."

Ally gazed at the room and smiled, she was reminded of their Gryffindor dormitories. She dropped her suitcase to the side of one of the two beds.

"It's fine!" She jumped on the bed. "We share all year anyway."

"Good," said Lily, "because I think that Petunia only wanted to get you mad at her. I'll give you a tour of the rest of the house.

Ally followed Lily through the miraculously clean house. The upstairs was a short tour, all bedrooms that Ally couldn't go in. One was Lily's parents, and the other was Petunia's, which was closed and locked. The downstairs held the kitchen and a patio out the back; they revisited the living room so Lily could show Ally where the books and TV were. Ally found that the kitchen was the most fascinating, and soon demanded another visit. Lily laughed when Ally jumped as the microwave beeped. She fiddled around with the toaster and got a burnt finger tip when she touched the inside. Ally didn't mind.

"All for the sake of knowledge," she said wisely, while she was tapping the dishwasher with her wand.

"I'm glad someone appreciates the kitchen," said a female voice behind her.

Ally stood up straight and saw that Lily and her mother were laughing at Ally's antics. Ally smiled and reached out her hand.

"Ally Pierce." she said.

"Barbara Evans, you can call me Barb." She returned the handshake and smiled.

**(A/N I don't know what the Evans' real names are. I picked standard, not really unique or different names. I looked it up in the books and hp-lexicon, but there is no mention of what they were called.)**

"Thanks so much for having me," Ally said, looking at her.

Barbara was an older version of Lily. She had pretty red hair and green eyes that stood out. She was tall and thin. She stood a few inches taller than Lily and Ally, wearing a simple cut blue dress. Ally liked her instantly because of her warm smile and hospitable attitude. She had, after all, allowed Ally to stay the entire summer, which included dinners and outings.

"It's no problem, you're welcome anytime. Why don't you girls go out? Lily can give you a tour of what the town is like."

Lily and Ally consented to spend the evening out of the house so Barbara could cook and clean like crazy. She was still frenzied all about Petunia's 'boy'.

Lily showed Ally the outside. She saw the houses that were lined up in perfect rows. The buildings all looked the same and Ally guessed that they were all the same on the inside, with the exception of furniture. Privet drive was a long way from the main town. Ally listened as Lily pointed out various neighbors.

"That one, right there," she pointed to a house. "She's an old bag lady. That's my mother's friend Yvonne; she named her daughter her own name. That's our friend Carl and his wife Jan, they have two sons. One is our age, and the other is about six, he's cute."

Ally saw three people on the back porch. Two of them waved to Lily to come in so Lily waved back and consented to walking toward them.

"Don't worry," she said as they crossed their front lawn. "I'll introduce you."

She ran to the porch that the family was resting on. Ally could see the six year old boy, Kent, playing on a tire swing in the backyard. She was introduced as going to the same school for the 'gifted' as Lily went to. Ally liked Carl and Jan a lot since they seemed to want to meet her. Carl was as relaxed and laid back as Jan was, both sipping lemonade and resting in their lawn chairs. The teen that was Lily's and Ally's age was named John. Ally had a funny feeling about him, but she didn't bother expanding on it. He said four words to her ("Nice to meet you.") and Ally let it go.

"Do you think that there's something odd about him?" Ally pointed to John as they left.

"You get that feeling too?" Lily asked, looking at Ally. "Yeah, it's weird; I don't think it would be wise to think on it though. He's a lot like Petunia. Doesn't like anything out of the average, it would be best no to show any sort of ability to him, he's a jock anyway, too absorbed in playing football."

"Oh," Ally said, still not able to shake the feeling. "It's kind of creepy."

"I know, I stay away from him. If he gives you any trouble just let me know, I can't stand him."

"It's his eyes... there so..."

"Beady...? Dark...? Small...?" Lily filled in as they turned a corner out of Privet drive, onto the main street. "He can't be trusted."

"Guess so."

Lily showed Ally the public high school that Petunia had gone to a couple of years ago. Lily explained to Ally how Petunia had never gone to college because it was her dream to become a house wife. Ally pointed out a rock next to the entrance sign.

"Why does that say 'flagpole'?"

"Well..." Lily giggled. "We don't have a flagpole here in Little Whinging. In muggle movies people in the schools always say 'Three o'clock, flagpole, be there.' So the seniors found a large rock and put the word flagpole on it so they had someplace to meet. Now when someone says 'Meet me at the flagpole," they really mean 'Meet at the big rock that says 'flagpole.'"

"I wish Hogwarts had that," Ally said.

"We'll get one the first minute we get back."

**(A/N The flagpole thing is what my High School has, since we don't have a flagpole a rock is the best substitute.)**

Lily showed Ally the inside of the school, which was large and Ally had fun running through the halls, she also showed Ally what a vending machine was. Ally had hours of fun kicking it and watching a drink fall out. Lily suggested using money, but Ally thought that kicking it would be less expensive and more effective.

Lily then took her on a tour of the main street. She showed her a library, where Lily spent most of her time as a child. At the movie theater, there was already a huge line waiting for the 'Order of the Phoenix', a movie Lily hadn't seen yet. She showed her the art museum which Ally liked seeing, especially the large hunk of metal in the front of it. "They call this art? It looks more like a slide." Ally was then kicked out of the museum for sliding on a piece of artwork.

Lily introduced Ally to the shops along the side of the road. They went into a music store after Ally had heard a song, and Lily had to drag her out of it. Ally had tried on fifteen different sets of headphones and complained to the manager that he needed to work on his 'silencing charm' because his 'ear mufflers' still let in a little noise. Ally, on the way out, bought a guitar pick and some gum. "Can you chew the pick too?"

Lily then made sure to keep a close watch on anything that Ally did. The next shop that Ally got into a little trouble was the home improvement store. Ally found it fascinating to go through all the display doors, walk on the rugs, splash paint, ring the doorbells, turn on all the lights, ride a lawnmower and roll up all the curtains on display. She was chased out of the store by an angry manager. Lily spent some time trying to convince to him that her friend was from a third world country that was suppressed and in much need of technology. The manager seemed to understand, but did demand that her friend not come back until she learned how to control herself.

Ally followed Lily home happily after touring the rest of the town. She had gotten into trouble a few times, but not many. The only real problem they encountered was when Ally found the TV store and had attempted to dismantle one so she could get into the TV and steal the non-green leprechauns that where acting. Ally then yelled at the manager about the Ministry law for Magical slavery. That didn't go over too well; the insane asylum excuse was used that time.

Ally had collected various odd ends from the stores she had been to. An owner's manual she had gotten for free from the scared TV store manager, a guitar pick, a stapler, some tape, bobby pins, a large box of elastic hair ties that Ally had found ingenious, a dog collar she planned to put on Sirius, a tennis ball, sunglasses, and a few other small things like paper clips and an empty soda bottle that she had guzzled down.

"Satisfied?" Lily helped Ally carry her mountain of things up the stairs and drop them off in their room. "You bought a lot of things."

"Yeah, but I want more than this," she said. "I saw some other stuff that I didn't have the money to buy. I want to get some things for my mother and my uncle. I'll have to ask my uncle to change some more wizard money to muggle money. I'm sure he won't mind when I sent him the tennis ball, I bet he'd find that fascinating."

Ally dropped her things off on her bed and changed into some clothes that didn't have paint splattered all over it.

"Those places were fun! Can I go back to that one store with the doors and lights?"

"Maybe later," Lily said, avoiding looking at Ally and silently thinking that she would _never_ bring Ally into another muggle store again.

Ally and Lily were interrupted by a loud rapping of the knuckles on their doors. Ally soon heard the scorn of Petunia Evans when she was impatient.

"Time for dinner," Ally heard her say. "Get down there now or mum will start worrying where you are. She didn't see you come in."

Ally and Lily shrugged and left there room. Petunia was already down in the dining room when they entered. Lily and Ally sat across from the indifferent Petunia and Barbara. Mr. Evans sat at the head of the table respectfully.

"Hello! Ally, isn't it?" he smiled at her and shook her hand. "I'm Mr. Evans, call me Matt."

"Thanks! My friends, and most of my family, call me Al."

"Nice to meet you Al," he said jovially. Ally saw that Mr. Evans had dark hair. He was tall and thin with dark eyes. His smile did light his face up considerably. He looked like he had just come home from work by the way that her was still wearing his suit, thought the jacket was hanging on the doorknob and his tie was undone. Ally saw, more than once, that he took out a golden pocket watch in his pocket and twirled it in his fingers; then he would snap it open and check the time. Ally liked this habit; he always smiled as he did it. Another interesting characteristic was that Matt Evans wore a thin pair of wire framed glassed that were a bit too large for him.

It was then that Ally noticed who she was sitting across from. Petunia Evans was wearing a blue tight dress that Ally wouldn't be caught dead wearing. She sipped her soup quietly while giving the air that she was superior to every one at the table. She also looked like she would never be caught dead at this table in her life again. That, of course, would not be the case, for Petunia would be dining with them every afternoon for the rest for the summer.

Lily's parents left the room. Lily's mother wanted to get some cookies from the oven that she had just put in and Lily's father went along to pull them out, not wanting Barbara to burn her fingers. They excused themselves politely.

"Listen girl," Petunia sneered once her parents were out of ear shot. "If you're going to stay here you're going to have to know the rules. You don't come within five feet of my room, _ever_."

Ally waited and sat silently for Petunia to finish, knowing that it would be better not to say anything.

"Don't even _think _about touching my stuff, especially my make up and my hand mirror. I don't want the essence of _abnormality _to rub off onto my perfume. Vernon would be disgusted. About Vernon, don't even think about touching him, he's all mine. I don't want you messing with his mind, he's perfect already."

"I wouldn't dream of it," was all that she replied. Lily's face was hot with anger as she glared at her sister.

"That was unnecessary, I already explained to her about you and him. She wasn't going to even talk to that greedy lump of fat anyway."

Petunia raised the eyebrows on her horse face and slammed her fork down on her plate.

"You're just jealous because I have a man chasing after me and you don't."

Ally stifled a giggled and hid her face under her napkin. Painful memories of James chasing after Lily (literally sometimes) came into view and she began to laugh at the look that Petunia and Lily were giving her.

"Sorry, it's just—you have no idea—Petunia, if only you knew." She stifled another burst of laughter as Lily glared at her.

"Don't you dare," she warned. "Potter once called this house; my parents wouldn't shut up about it for two years."

Petunia went from angry to confused to disgusted again.

"Oh," she said pointedly. "One of those freaks is chasing after Lily."

She smirked triumphantly at this little tidbit of news that she could hang over Lily's head as Lily's parents walked back into the room, carrying a cake and cookies. Petunia took one of the cookies and munched happily before excusing herself from the dinner table.

"Leaving so soon? You've barely finished your dessert." Lily's mother said.

"No thank you, mum," Petunia said, smirking and sending a glance at Lily. "I want to get to bed, early day tomorrow so I can clean for Vernon. Besides, I want to lose some weight to fit into a dress I have in mind."

"Oh," said her mother. "In that case, get some rest."

"Thank you, mother." she sent another evil glare at Lily and Ally. Smiling sweetly she kissed her mother and father on the cheek and left the room. Ally winced when Petunia had come around to their side of the room to kiss Lily and her on the cheek.

"By the way Ally—"

"Al."

"Al, sorry," said Lily's mother. "We have a guest coming the day after tomorrow. Vernon—"

"I already know," Ally said, forcing a smile.

"Really!" said Lily's mother, excitedly. "Of course, Lily must've filled you in. Well, I really must tell you that it will be formal. So dress nicely, I'm afraid tomorrow that we'll mainly be cleaning for his arrival."

"But the place is spotless!" Ally said, "I don't honestly think that it can get any cleaner."

"Oh, we still got the lawn and the garage and attic, those sorts of things." Lily's mother sighed dreamily. "Petunia has grown so much. I can't believe that she's already brought home a boy! Who do you like in your year, Lily?"

Her mother looked hopefully at Lily and Ally had to suppress a cringe. This woman was nice, but very interested in grandchildren. No wonder Lily wanted Ally over for the summer. Lily smiled weakly and Ally thought that that was the best opportunity to yawn exaggeratedly.

"Well, I'm beat," she stood and pulled Lily up with her. "Do you mind if I bring Lily with me? We have so many things to talk about."

Lily gladly stood up and kissed her mother and father goodnight. Ally complimented Barbara on her excellent cooking skills. Together, they ran up the stairs to meditate on their animals, and then go to bed. With any luck, and the help of each other, they would have the ability to last the summer.


	2. Chapter 2 Dinner

**BentReeds**

**When Worlds Collide**

**Disclaimer: Gosh, I nearly always forget. Don't own Hp! Only OC! Disclaimer applies to all chapters and stories! This makes no sense grammatically...**

Chapter 2 Dinner

Ally wiped the sweat off her face as the hot June sun beat down on her. She was kneeling, waist deep in petunias and lilies. She appreciated the irony of the flowers for a few seconds before pulling out a few weeds with a vengeance.

Everyone had gotten a chore, even Ally. Though, she had asked for a chore since she felt it would be bad manners not to help out. At least she would be earning her stay for the summer in some form. The garden was what Petunia had suggested. Ally sighed and wished for the chance to clip all the petunia flowers by the bud. She settled for clipping off just one head, the flower was wilted anyway.

Lily was cleaning the front lawn; occasionally they would call to each other and share a joke. One old lady rudely walked up to them and asked what they were doing. She looked like a town gossip, after she heard that they were cleaning, she had asked why. Lily said was that they had a guest coming. The woman had walked off; in five minutes the news that the Evans' had a guest coming was all over the neighborhood. Mrs. Evans' friend, Yvonne called through the window to ask Mrs. Evans who was coming to her house. Mrs. Evans was not pleased and nearly dropped the bowl she was cleaning.

Petunia had been originally assigned to the backyard, but gave it to Ally because she had offered to do work. Petunia was now working on the upstairs rooms. No doubt because she wanted to go through Ally and Lily's things to look for gossip. Not to mention the fact that she wouldn't allow anyone into her room to clean. Ally didn't even know why they bothered cleaning the upstairs, or Petunia's room. Why would Vernon go into Petunia's room? Ally shuddered at the thought. She could here pop music coming through the windows where Petunia was cleaning.

In four hours... Vernon Dursley would be knocking on the front door of the Evans'. Ally sat back and viewed her work. Once she was satisfied that there was not a weed, stick, leaf or person in the back yard, she threw off her gloves and stood up.

Stretching because she was sitting for so long, she went around to the front yard.

"Hey Lil," she yawned and collapsed on the ground. "You finished?"

Lily laughed at her friends sleepy antics and dropped her gloves. "I finished hours ago, I was just waiting for you. Have you ever worked on a yard before?"

"No," Ally stood up and followed Lily back into the house. "I've never cleaned anything other than my room."

"You're so spoiled." Lily said as they entered the sparkling kitchen. Her mother was in the process of taking out a few glasses. Mrs. Evans' smiled and poured them some lemonade from a pitcher.

"Is Al, spoiled?" she said. "I would hate to make you uncomfortable. You don't have to work; this is a family affair anyway." She set down the glasses for them.

"No, it's fine," Ally said, taking a sip. "I would have nothing to do all day. Plus, I feel bad enough that I'm imposing on you for the entire summer. Another mouth to feed, you know."

"It's no trouble at all!" she said. "If you ever feel tired you can take a break."

Mrs. Evans left the room, leaving Lily and Ally to talk. They drank their lemonade and sat on the small chairs available in the kitchen. Ally enjoyed the air conditioning immensely. She basked in the cool air before turning her attention back to Lily.

"...nothing to do? You could meditate." said Lily.

"Like you said, the farther apart the meditations, the better." Ally pointed out and took another sip of her lemonade.

"True, but it also helps for them to be, not just spaced apart, but long. You have been getting into the state in your conscience, the surreal environment. Mine has fog—"

"Yes, Lil, I have. I'm not dumb, I can do this." Ally said, faking offense. She finished the last of her lemonade and stood up.

"Sorry, I don't mean to worry—"

"But you do anyway," Ally said smiling. "Come on, let's go into our room and see the damage done by Petunia, I think she's finished. I don't hear her blasting the radio anymore; either that or she's gone deaf. You could here that music all the way down the street!"

"Don't remind me," Lily said. "She gave me such a headache when we were cleaning the yards. I feel even worse for daddy; he was in the garage, right below her. The shelves must have been shaking."

Ally and Lily washed their drinks in the sink and put them away. Everything they did needed to be cleaned up; it was so that the house would stay in perfect shape. Not that Petunia followed that rule, Lily had found a box of cookies she had eaten, and she left crumbs all over the living room. No one had reprimanded her, however, since she was in such a panic to look good for darling Vernon.

Lily and Ally turned into the swept and clean hallway. The stairway was also swept and clean. Everything was almost untouchable. Everything except for the cupboard under the stairs, that was always dirty and full of spiders. The girls refused to clean there because of the bugs. Mr. Evans' refused to clean there because every time he did, it would get dirty as soon as someone walked down the stairs. The dirt from the ceiling and bits of plaster would sprinkle down into the cupboard.

"What are you two wearing?" Petunia sneered. She was at the top of the stairs, in one hand, a portable vacuum, and in the other was a wash towel. She was wearing a dress. How in the world she managed to clean in a dress was unknown to Ally. "I hope you aren't going to wear that to the dinner, in that case, you're uninvited."

Ally looked down. She was covered in dirt. Well, she had been working outside. That wasn't her fault. Lily was covered in dirt too, but she was a bit cleaner then Lily. Lily had not had a fight with a potted plant that refused to come out.

"It's not like we had the luxury of working indoors," Lily said. "We had to get dirty to get the job done. I'd like to see you work outside and be clean."

"It doesn't matter because I'll never work outside. That's grunt work for grunt people." She eyed Ally with disdain. "Are you going up to wash yourselves? You better be. I'm warning you. I will uninvite you."

"We live here, how can you uninvite us to dinner? You're not even the one who's cooking." The last retort came from Ally. She had tried to hold her tongue, but it was difficult with Petunia. Petunia looked her up and down.

"You're so lucky our mother is so charitable, otherwise such a freak would never be allowed in our house. And for your information, I cooked half the dinner." She placed a hand (the one holding the wash towel) on her heart in self admiration and then turned to Lily. "Get cleaned up, or that freak is going home. And this dinner is formal, so dress formal. And I don't mean in those abnormal clothes."

"We'll be wearing something normal." Lily said. "And you can't do anything to get rid of my friend. She's here for the summer. Only mum or dad has the power to get rid of her."

"Soon I'll have enough power. Vernon's going to propose," she said this with an air of sophistication and prestige. Lily made a gagging sign when she said that. Ally rolled her eyes and face Petunia as she was talking about Vernon again. "I know it. He'll be doing it tonight, after you all toast to our health and happiness."

"How do you know?" Ally said, honestly, Petunia was the last person on earth to possess the ability to See. Ally could never imagine her with beads and crystal balls. More like devil horns and a scepter, much more fitting.

"Vernon told me," she said, smirking. "He tells me about everything. Didn't you know?"

"Wouldn't you—er—prefer to be surprised... Why would anyone tell another person when...you mean he already asked you? Did you say yes?" Lily looked expectantly up at Petunia after she spoke. Expecting the worse, she had a face of grim horror waiting.

"Well, no." Lily sighed in relief. "All he told me was to prepare myself. He just said that he was proposing. I just told you he was. I haven't been given the chance yet." Petunia looked at them in confusion that soon faded to disgust. Ally and Lily were still stuck on the confusion phase.

"So he told you when and where you were going to propose... but didn't ask you what you would answer..." Lily repeated to her sister.

"Of course," Petunia straightened up. "Everyone that's modern knows that that's how you do it. If he didn't then I would be surprised. Vernon just didn't want me to be caught unaware... isn't that sweet? He's so lovey-dovey..." she sighed and blinked as her sister and friend were still confused. "What?"

"Don't you want to be surprised?"

"Not in public! With family and friends and f—freaks around! Never! I wouldn't be prepared and I wouldn't be composed, who would ever want that?"

Ally shook her head. The muggle world was a weird one. She shrugged her shoulder and Lily just nodded in fake agreement with her sister. There was no point in getting into another argument.

"Go change," Petunia said curtly. "And bathe while you're at it, you smell." She stormed past them and down the stairs. Dodging the raging Petunia, Ally and Lily climbed back up the stairs to their room.

Lily threw open they're door and looked around. Everything was completely organized. There wasn't an incriminating piece of evidence that suggested that the Evans' sister and guest were from the wizarding world. Not one thing. Ally looked at her trunk under the bed. She knew that was where Petunia stashed her things. Lily followed her gaze and nodded.

"I'll check for missing things, you can have the shower for now."

Ally nodded and took a bath towel. After a short shower she can back to their room. Lily was waiting, shuffling through books. "A few things were out of place, but not much."

Ally nodded as she rung out her hair. "She wouldn't understand anything in the books anyway. It would be gibberish to her."

"I suppose," she sighed. "It's just creepy to have Petunia all over my things. They're magical, who knows what she could do."

"Good point. Let's not worry about it. You can have the shower know."

Later in the evening, they were clean and ready, per Petunia's rude request. Lily and Ally wore a dress similar to Petunia, except five times less extravagant. Petunia was running around the house, fretting over this and that. Attempting to save time and energy, Lily and Ally had meditated in their room Petunia screamed. This way, they wouldn't have to meditate after dinner, which they knew would last well into the night since they had just discovered Vernon's proposal.

Now, Ally and Lily shook themselves out of their trance and dared to move. There was no sound in the house. Petunia must have taken a 'beauty' nap before Vernon arrived. Lily dared to poke her head out of their door to see what was going on. She looked up and down the clean hallway: nothing but the smell of cleaners and detergents.

"All clear—" Lily stopped at the faint noise at the end of the hallway. Was it voices? What was that? She motioned for Ally to follow and left the room. Ally trailed after her, closing the door to their room silently.

Tip-toeing through the hallway, Lily got closer to the end of the hall. It was voices now; she was sure, Petunia's and her mother's. They were in her parent's room. Ally moved to push the door open a little. The door swung a few inches, giving Ally and Lily a good look at the scene in front of them.

Petunia was sitting in front of her mother's vanity mirror. She was sitting with her hands crossed wearing a white dress and a pearl necklace. Mrs. Evans was circling behind her, viewing Petunia's hair from all sides. "I know what to do..." she said, and then she stuck a bobby pin into Petunia's hair. Petunia vainly looked into the mirror and swiveled her head side to side.

"I'm so nervous...," she said. "Mother, is there any way Lily can stop going to that school? She'll be back to normal when she gets back, won't she?"

Mrs. Evans pursed her lips in deep thought. "But why would you ever want Lily to change? You two always got along so well before she got her Hogwarts letter. I'm sure if she could, Lily would change to make you happy, but this isn't something you would want to change." She took out a brush and began to smooth out Petunia's hair again. "And as for your nerves... why is today different from any other day that we've had Vernon over? He's been to dinner almost every week since you two met. Is there something you aren't telling me...?"

She lowered her suspicious gaze to Petunia, who had a thoughtful look on her face. "Nothing, it's just a feeling I have. Vernon is very serious, he doesn't joke around."

Mrs. Evan nodded wisely and took out hair spray. "I see. What kind of feeling are you having that has to do with Vernon's seriousness? Do you think that he's too old for you?" Mrs. Evan's inquired as she capped off the hair spray after completing Petunia's hair.

Petunia turned her head this way and that. She nodded appreciatively at her mother and then put on the shawl that was draped over the door. Ally and Lily ducked behind the wall as she walked toward them. Luckily, she didn't notice and continued on.

"It's just that... we want the same things... but maybe, I don't know... we're just so—"

DING-DONG

"That's him!" Petunia jumped and checked her self in the mirror. She took the bottle of perfume and gave her self one last spray. "How do I look? Good, bad?" She fretted to her mother.

"You look wonderful." Mrs. Evans said. "Absolutely stunning, I can't believe that you've grown up so fast..." Unshed tears shone in her eyes as she patted Petunia on the arm.

"Mother!" she said scathingly. "Now is not the time to bawl. Are you going to answer the door or not? I can't answer it, Lily and her friends can't. I suppose daddy can, but let's not have him scare Vernon away, hmm." She left the room, Ally and Lily had backed up as she sent them a glare. She stormed past them. "Follow," was the only word she said.

Ally and Lily shrugged and Mrs. Evans soon appeared. "Go after Petunia, I'll get the door." she shepherded them to the dining room and then ran to answer the door as the doorbell rang the second time.

DING-DONG

Lily and Ally could softly hear Mrs. Evans open the door in the back round. Petunia stood and looked them up and down, she scrutinized them under her gaze. Since her father was sitting at the head, she was unable to make any horrible comments. "You look presentable," was all she muttered and then she straightened as Vernon came into the room, tailed by Mrs. Evans.

Ally got a long good look at the man in front of her. Vernon Dursley was a whale of a man. He was wearing a suit that had to have been made for a big man; otherwise it wouldn't have fit him. The tie he had on was a floral tie. Ally had heard of his tie collection, the tie had petunias on it, how original. He also had polished his shoes to an impossible shiny standard rarely duplicated.

To describe him physically, well, he was big. Like a grapefruit under a permanent engorgement charm. He had a big round head with no neck at all underneath it. His hair was a pale blonde that matched his pale blue eyes. Ally saw him smile pleasantly and walk over to the head of the table opposite Mr. Evans. He kissed Petunia and sat down.

Ally cringed when Petunia had kissed him. Who could ever even stand that man? From his own appearance any one could tell that he ate like a pig. But Ally didn't continue with this line of thought. There was no sense in judging him when he hadn't even spoken to her yet.

"Mr. Evans." He shook his hand. "I was just telling Mrs. Evans how splendidly clean the house was. My mother is dying to know your secret," he said this good-naturedly and took his seat. Petunia and Mrs. Evans sat down.

Mrs. Evans blushed. "Oh, please. I didn't do a thing," she waved at Vernon. "Silly boy..."

Mr. Evans smiled at him across the table. "Of course you didn't do a thing Barb, it was the girls who were treated like slaves!"

The table chuckle with mirth as Mrs. Evans rose to the occasion. "I believe I'll go get the wine..."

One hour later...

An hour later and the dinner table was littered with the remnants of the feast they had had. Ally could definitely say she did not enjoy Vernon Dursley's company. In fact, she hated it. She would rather be stuck in a room of screaming mandrakes then listen to Petunia gush over him. She would rather duel You-Know-Who.

After being formally introduced to Vernon, he had shaken her hand with a too tight grip that clearly said, 'I don't like you'. Then he glared at her and Lily when he knew her parents weren't looking. He must have known about Lily and Ally going to Hogwarts. Petunia must've told him. That was the only way he could have known.

It was not only disgusting the way he ate, the way he spoke others, like they were inferior to him, the way he disregarded Petunia sometimes, the way he refused to speak to Lily. Of course, Lily was not speaking to him either.

Ally had the strong urge to slap him in the face and send him packing. But she refrained from doing anything of the sort as she moved into the living room for dessert with everyone else. Vernon took up most of the couch and Petunia was sitting next to him. Mr. Evans took the large armchair. Mrs. Evan took the chair next to her husband, leaving Ally and Lily to stand. Eventually, when Mr. and Mrs. Evans came back with dessert, they were given chairs. But not before a bad conversation occurred.

"Listen girl," he sneered her name, his beady blue eyes darting to the door. "I know what you and Petunia's sister are. I know what sort of freaky abilities you have. I know that I'll throw you in the asylum if you mess up my proposal." He turned to Petunia in question. "You told them, right?"

"Yes," Petunia said indignantly. She tightened her hold on Vernon's arm and watched the conversation rage on.

"You sure know a whole lot of things for a seemingly empty mind," Lily spat. "I'm just surprised you showed up. Mastered the ability to tell time, right?"

"And we're people," Ally said. "Not things, its, or freaks. People."

"My warning still stands," he said, tapping his stick on the ground. Vernon had a nasty habit of carrying around his old Smeltings stick. It wasn't like Mr. Evans' habit with his golden pocket watch. Vernon stomped the stick dangerously and loudly. "Any funny business, any at all, and I'll send you packing!"

He snorted in anger right before the door to the living room swung open, admitting Mr. Evans and Mrs. Evans. They were carrying a huge cake. Smiling widely, they set it down on the coffee table, the table wobbled under the intense wait.

"Why, thank you Barbara, Matt," he nodded at each. "This looks spectacular, I've never been fed such a feast."

Ally could resist rolling her eyes. What a lie. Of course he's been fed this much before. How else did he accomplish such an outstanding girth? Out of the corner of her eye she could see the picture of the Gryffindor quidditch team. They were struggling not to laugh at the tub of lard that had just appeared in the room. James was shielding Lily's eyes. Thankfully, Vernon did not notice.

"If you'll excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Evans... I have an announcement to make."

Lily stiffened in her stool that she was sitting on. Ally watched on in growing horror. Lily would have to be related to a Dursley. How horrid... How... despicable... How... fattening.

Later...

Lily and Ally lay awake after the dinner party, it had lasted past midnight. Vernon had gone through extensive toasts and desserts. Mr. Evans insisted on Vernon accepting his golden pocket watch. The evening had been long.

Lily had taken it much better than Ally had expected her to scream and run at any second, but no, she stayed calm, cool and collected. Mrs. Evans had been crying by the night end. She hugged and rocked Petunia back and forth. Ally wondered if those were tears of joy or sadness. Joy that her daughter was getting married and sadness because it was to a whale.

Petunia would be moving to the sea any day now. Mrs. Evans had discussed wedding plans for Petunia. It was going to be in a church, Vernon wanted to do things _right_. Ally had nearly died of shock when she heard that Petunia had already picked Lily as her bridesmaid. Even though Lily and Ally both knew that she was only doing it for her mother.

"Do you think they'll have children...?" Lily interrupted Ally's thoughts and Ally turned on her bed. "I mean, do you think so? When's the wedding?" She looked emotionless, staring straight at the ceiling. Ally furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Not now!" she said loudly and then hushed her voice, looking around. "The wedding is in months probably. Hopefully Petunia will realize how horrible he is and then leave him. That's the best we can hope for."

Lily sighed and turned on her side to face Ally. "I want you and me to be Animagi. Then we could attack Vernon. It's funny to see a fat man run." Ally laughed out loud when she pictured Vernon in sweats, sprinting down the street.

"They'd think he was Godzilla and call the military." Ally said good-naturedly. "But it would take more than harpoons and missiles to pierce all that lard."

Ally and Lily's laughter filled the room as they imagined a giant Vernon attack the town. "I hope she doesn't marry him. He's horrible. I wish I had my old Petunia back."

"Me too," said Ally thoughtfully. "She sounded nice."

"She was," said Lily. "Now, she's making the mistake of her life. Back to my first question, though, do you think they'll have children?" Lily sat up straight.

"Maybe they will." Ally said thinking; she sat up on her pillows. "I think they will, Vernon will want his kid to go to Smeltings. It's a 'prestigious' muggle school. The tub of lard wouldn't shut up about it. He kept on going on and on about how he learned the value of the upper class there."

"Of course," Lily smacked her head. "If they do have a child, it'll be a jerk!" She groaned as an image of a small Vernon came into view. "A spoiled brat with no sense of dignity, and I'll have to be its aunt! This has to be the worst thing that ever happened to this family."

"Your dad gave him the pocket watch," Ally said sadly. "It makes me feel wrong. Vernon shouldn't have it. He's horribly cruel." Ally was wide awake; in the distance she could see the half moon. She wondered where Remus was now...

Lily followed her gaze and glanced out the window, she too was mesmerized by the silver monstrosity through the glass. "I wonder where Remus is right now...," she said aloud. "I've never really noticed until I found out..."

"That he was a werewolf. You never noticed the full moon."

"Because you know what's happening to him," she said. "You never noticed the severity of the situation. You know that werewolves are out there, but you never _really_ notice... until..."

"Until it's your friend..." Lily finished for her, still gazing out the window. They were both the only ones in the house still awake.

"Until it really happens..." said Ally.

"Just like I never bothered thinking about Vernon Dursley," Lily said sadly. "Until he gets engaged to my sister..."

"We can only hope for the best," Ally said. "A hit and run, a heart attack, a piano falling from above, dynamite... the works."

Lily smiled and added her own little tidbit. "...Or maybe You-Know-Who, does he allow others to call in favors yet? I want to see what this Dark Lord can do."


	3. Chapter 3 Safes

**I'm extremely sorry for the late update, I had a lot of things to get ready for the school year plus my sister came for a visit. I was just so busy. Also, updates may not be as frequent as of late because school has started and I'll be swamped with work.**

**Thank you so much to the people that reviewed and even more thanks to the people that have reviewed more than once. If there are errors on this page it's because Kody (dog) kept distracting me with his cuteness. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**BentReedsOut**

Chapter 3 Safes

"In other news, odd sightings of owls have been seen lately in the city of London. Avian experts are baffled as to why the midnight birds have changed their sleeping patterns. It seems a brown barn owl flew into a large office building earlier this morning. When attempting to apprehend the owl, several employees received scratches and bites from it. An old woman was knocked off her wheelchair in the chaotic mess of it all. She has filed a law suit against the business company she was in; they specialize in drills.

"Later in the evening, after the old woman had calmed down, owl specialists were called in. They managed to sweep the owl out of the office, but not before it dropped a piece of paper it had been holding. What was most odd about this case was that a freak fire occurred only moments later. It raged on in the office for about three minutes before being extinguished by an upper level manager. Here he is now, Dawlish... Dawlish, would you care to elaborate on the events that occurred at the local Drill Company this morning? We would love to hear your perspective on the matter."

The screen split in half to allow another person into view. Ally could have laughed out loud, if Petunia wasn't watching at the moment, as she saw the man hastily slip a wooden stick into his pocket before answering the muggle reporter.

"Oh, uh, yes Ted. This morning I received word that a loose owl was flapping around in the corridors. The only thing that I could think was that the poor thing must have been terribly lost, what with the city being so big and all."

Another few second of silence before Ally couldn't take it anymore and snorted in laughter. Petunia sneered at her and turned her attention to a magazine with bridal dresses on the cover. Ally could see her fingering the diamond on her left hand.

"So what the other managers and I did was tell everyone not to enter the second floor. Then we raced—er—hurried down to the scene, after Ms. Blooms had been calmed down the office caught on fire. Since I was a manager I didn't want the owl to die—I mean I didn't want the office to be destroyed so I put it out with my wan—a fire extinguisher."

"Lil, come see this it's sooooooo funny. Dawlish is on." Ally said to Lily, who had been passing by the door to the living room. Lily sat down next to Ally and watched the 'manager' once again finger the wand in his pocket.

"Interesting, Dawlish. So have any of the employees that work at the Drill Company been disgruntled by this feathery disturbance?" Ted was grinning from ear to ear, amused at something.

Dawlish sighed and twiddled his wand again. "Well, there was this one bloke who was crying about his owl—letter—I mean he was upset because it was his office. Then there was a mug—man who wanted to petition against owls. Completely ridiculous, I mean how are we supposed to get our mail—I mean how are we going to keep them off the endangered species list? Owls are a valuable apart of wiz—mug—aw, er—animal society?"

Ally watched knowingly as Dawlish fumbled over his words. Lily was smiling happily at the ministry official. "His son's in our grade, a Ravenclaw." Ally nodded as she remembered the brown haired boy. He was on the quidditch team wasn't he? Or was that Davies...? She always got them confused.

"Thanks, Dawlish for that report on the owls." Ted grinned and shook his head in amusement. Then he looked down at his cards and his face grew stern. "Next on our report, a bizarre gas explosion in an area close to Surrey..."

Lily flipped off the TV and sighed as she tossed the remote control onto the table. "They're trying to cover it up for the _muggles_," she explained to Ally, who looked confused.

Petunia glared at Lily as she had used the term muggle. No doubt she had figured out what the word meant after years of living with a magical sister. She huffed and turned her head to gaze at her ring affectionately, muttering words under her breath. Ally heard a few things such as 'freaks' and 'news freaks' and 'no one normal watches the news'. Ally stifled a giggle and turned back to Lily.

"What do you mean? Are they covering up the attacks and the war? They should be, we don't want to publicize the whole thing, Death Eaters and You-Know-Who are bad enough without muggles getting involved in the whole affair," Ally said as Petunia stalked off to her room. She took her magazine with her and sent them both a glare that would wilt a flower.

Lily watched her go as Ally was talking. "Glad you took the hint to lay on the wizarding world terms. I almost thought she would never go."

"Huh?"

Lily looked at Ally up and down before sighing. "Never mind, you really have to work on picking up other people's hints."

Ally shrugged and nodded. "What did you want to get Petunia away for? Is it about the Animagi, because I do remember to meditate, really, I do. "

"No, no, no," Lily waved her hand. "It's not that, it's about... the Dursley's... and the wedding."

Ally perked up in interest on whatever Lily was about to say. She wasn't the only one in town who had heard about the engagement. A few strangers popped (not that sort of popping) by once a day to congratulate Petunia on her success ensnaring a good caretaker and provider. Ally would've gagged if it was her, listening to them go on and on about how they saw Petunia and Vernon grow up. How they were simply enthused to see the two together. Needless to say, Petunia would rub it in Lily's face. Lily, of course, didn't seem one bit jealous; probably because she would rather die than see horrible people congratulate her on a horrible engagement.

"Listen, tonight, after dinner, we're going to go outside for a walk. But we really aren't," Lily said seriously.

"I'm following," Ally replied with raised eyebrows. "Keep going."

"After we leave, my mum and dad are going to take Petunia into the living room. You know how much it costs to get started on a new life right?"

"Er—no, but I'm guessing since it's new, it costs a lot?" Ally said skeptically.

"Yeah," Lily rolled her eyes. "It costs a lot. Anyway, Petunia and Vernon can't possibly afford to pay for their things all by themselves. The Dursley's were going to chip in for almost all of it. They were really laying it on thick. Complaining ever so slightly, commenting on how 'rich' our house looks and how much money my father must make. It annoyed my mother and father to no end."

"Where was I during all of this?" Ally inquired, tapping her forehead.

"You were off in your own world; I didn't even bother asking if you remember, I knew you wouldn't." Lily explained. "Back to what I was saying... The Dursley's were bugging me like heck and my mother finally picked up on the underlying meaning to what they were saying. So she _stupidly_ offered to pay for half. I don't know what possessed her. Personally, I would have kicked them out."

"That's just you and me," Ally pointed out.

"Oh yeah, that _is_ just you and me," Lily repeated and wrinkled her nose. "I hope that tub of lard has a heart attack."

"You're jumping to conclusions, we don't even know if he has a heart. Let alone a tub."

Lily stopped wrinkling her nose and stared at Ally. "You're weird... that made absolutely no sense."

"Oh."

"Now, my family has a way of paying for this. You see, when we were born, my family would save a few hundred pounds a year for us. My mother hoped that it would come in handy if we ever hit hard times and needed some extra money. Well, it's been seventeen years in my case and even more in Petunia's case. You can imagine the kind of money that's stored in there now. After birthday money and Christmas money and summer jobs and good report cards, the secret account has grown. But they never told us where they put the money. I have a suspicion that my mum is waiting for us to leave the house so she can finally show my sister where the money has been hidden. I don't think that Petunia would know where it is either."

"I don't think Petunia knows anything."

"I agree wholeheartedly." Lily furrowed her brow. "I don't think that my mum would hide our savings in the same place. That would be inappropriate; she's always made a point in treating us differently. Since we're so close in years we get treated like twins."

Ally snorted, which turned into laughter at the look of horror on Lily's face. "If they treat you like twins they must not know you two very well."

"What's even sadder is that it's mainly relatives who treat us like that. Anyway, I don't think that my mum would put them in the same place, but I think that she would use the same idea twice."

"So you're saying that tons of money is stored in this house. One pile is for Petunia and one is for you."

"And I think she's adding to it... for you." Lily pointed to Ally. "She's really grown attached to you. She thinks you're cute and funny."

"I am NOT cute and funny." said Ally pouting with her arms crossed.

Lily laughed and snorted. "_That_ was cute and funny. You're too childish."

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Nu-uh"

"Yu-uh"

"Nu-uh"

"Yu-uh"

"Oh my gosh... I _am_ childish!" Ally said, mortified.

"My point, Sirius will be so proud of you," Lily remarked sarcastically. "Anyway I think she put ours in a joint account."

"Wha—"

"It means that our money is together," Lily clarified. "I've wanted to know for years where it is. Curiosity is getting the best of me. I think tonight we'll find out. Mum's going to show Petunia where the money is and we can watch from the window."

Ally smiled and then raised her chin. "What if she closes the blinds?" she said, finally glad that she had thought of something before Lily had.

Lily smacked her forehead and pointed to the windows. "We don't _have_ any blinds!"

Dinner had gone as well as they normally did. Petunia blatantly insulted the wizarding world every few seconds, Vernon was a greedy pig and stuffed his face, he didn't even bother hiding his true nature to Ally and Lily, but he still wouldn't do anything rude or suspicious in front of Mr. and Mrs. Evans. No, he wouldn't dream of it.

Vernon still held the golden pocket watch obsessively and flaunted it in front of Lily and Ally. They supposed that it was like a trophy to him. Mr. Evans had gotten a new pocket watch, it was better than the last one, extremely expensive. It was golden and had small diamonds around the edge. When you flipped it open, it would sparkle brightly and you could see the rubies shaped in numbers around the edge of the inside face. He claimed he found it in an antique shop. But Lily and Ally both knew that something that rare could only have been found in the wizarding world, after all, Ally's watch told her so. They supposed he must have slipped into Diagon Alley one day. How he got there, none of them knew. Ally told Lily that pounds could be transferred into galleons at Gringotts and they could look into it as soon as their supply lists came to them.

Their suspicions were almost confirmed when Vernon had asked where Mr. Evans had 'purchased such a fine piece of art'. He was jealous that he had been given the watch _without_ jewels in it. All Mr. Evans had said was 'in an alley in London'. Lily perked up and looked at her father, but he betrayed no emotion at the time.

It became an almost daily occurrence for Vernon to join the Evans for dinner. Much to Lily's dismay, he also joined them afterwards for dessert and a chat. The only break they received was when Vernon was promoted and had more work to do. Of course, they could _never_ escape from Petunia bragging about her _magnificent_ Vernon and his new corner office.

This day was different, though. Vernon had to be at his office and therefore missed that night's dinner.

"I bet he's cheating on her." whispered Ally to Lily, very loudly so that Petunia could hear it.

Petunia glared at her venomously before turning a pale white. She dabbed her mouth with her napkin and then turned to whisper to her mother. Needless to say, her mother was laughing before Petunia had finished talking to her. Mrs. Evans shook her head at her first daughter, still amused.

"No dear," she clucked. "Not a chance."

Lily and Ally grinned at the still pale Petunia and then turned back to rest of the table.

"We're going to take a walk. Need to get some fresh air. I promised Ally I would show her the telephone poles."

"She hasn't seen telephone poles!" Petunia shrieked. "How does she _live_?" Petunia's face mirrored disgust and shock.

"Now Petunia," said Mr. Evans. "We should have patience. Her culture is different from ours and we should respect her for daring to immerse her self in our _muggle_ ways."

He smiled warmly and Ally smiled back. When he said 'muggle' he was clearly joking around.

Petunia pouted and crossed her arms, she didn't dare to talk back to her father, of course, and so she satisfied herself with glaring at Ally and Lily as they stood up.

"We should get going, we want to get back before it's too late in the evening," Lily said.

Ally waved goodbye to the two Evan's and the one disgruntled girl before following Lily out the front door. As soon as the door clicked shut behind them, Lily ducked to the side and Ally followed her as they crouched low to the ground. Hiding behind the bushes, they were just below the window to the living room.

Ally could hear Mrs. Evans speak. Lily motioned for them to look up. They slowly rested their heads against the windowsill while Mr. Evans, Mrs. Evans, and the soon-to-be Mrs. Dursley filed quietly into the living room. Petunia could barely contain the superior look that dominated her face.

"...when you were born, as you know, we put away money every year, hoping that if you and your sister ever needed it for something that you could withdraw from you safe. Since you're an adult now and about to be married, we thought it would be appropriate to show you where it is and how to access it."

She walked forward and pointed to a picture of Lily and Petunia when they were five.

"We also didn't want your sister here because she doesn't need to know where her safe is. Not yet, anyway. We plan to show her where her safe is when she starts out on her own."

Mrs. Evan waved Petunia closer. Petunia stepped forward eagerly and waited, shifting her weight from foot to foot in impatience. Her mother smiled and took the picture frame from behind the wall. Nothing... there was nothing.

Lily and Ally looked at each other, both of their faces mirrored confusion and interest. Petunia looked annoyed.

"Mother..." she said slowly, like she was talking to someone with a sufficiently lower IQ. "There's nothing behind the picture."

Her mother smiled mysteriously and then tapped a flower on the wallpaper. The flower blinked as if there was a small blue light behind it. Petunia gasped as her mother tapped several more flowers.

"Blue... Red... green and yellow... remember that Al."

Ally quickly thought the pattern furiously over and over, memorizing it. She nodded in affirmation to Lily and they ducked their heads as Mr. Evans stepped forward to look out the window. Lily inhaled sharply and the two girls held their breath. Mr. Evans looked left... then right... then walked away; satisfied that none of the prying neighbors had seen them. Lily nodded and they both raised their heads to watch Petunia gasp.

Mrs. Evans saw the wall open into a tiny square. The safe was small; it was metal on the inside. Lily watched curiously as her mother motioned Petunia closer. Petunia reached inside and pulled out a stack of bank notes. She gasped as she flipped through the. Mrs. Evans smiled and closed the safe the wall clicked silently in place. The wall paper was un-distinguishable from secret safe.

"Friend of mine put that in there. It was free because I did him a real good favor at the office. He was a good friend, never told a soul, and didn't even ask why I was putting in safes. A man's got a right to protect his family; I'll tell you that, he's got a right." Mr. Evans stood silent, brooding things over as Petunia hugged her mother.

"Thank you so much, mum. I won't abuse this, I promise." She clutched the bank notes happily behind her mother's back, looking at them greedily. "I can buy flowers and my dress and I can get my tiara and..."

Petunia continued to rant about what she was going to buy. She boasted incessantly to her mother and then turned to her father.

"Daddy!" she threw her self at him. He stumbled back under the sudden weight of his daughter. Smiling, he laughed and hugged her back. "Thank you so, so, so, so, so much! I'll never forget this and I won't dare tell anyone.

Lily and Ally watched Petunia with amused expressions. They giggled at what an idiot she was making of her self before crouching and getting out of the bushes. Ally stood and stretched. Lily followed behind her and yawned. She looked at the sky. It was getting darker by the second, a few stars shone brightly in the sky.

"We should go inside the house. If it's too dark they'll be wondering where we were," she said to Ally, who was still absorbed in petting a cat.

"Al."

"Al!"

"AL!"

"Huh?"

"Get inside!" she hissed and dragged her over to the door. She shoved Ally in, who happened to topple over and grabbed onto Lily for stability. Lily then fell over and they both tumbled into the living room. "Ow! Get off!"

"You stepped on my foot!"

"Why are the freaks on the floor?"

"Petun—Lily!" Mrs. Evans fell over.

"I'll get you dear! Ow!"

"AL! GED YOR FOOF OUF MY MOUF!"

"Barbara! Your hair is in my face."

"Sorry Lily. I'll—"

"DON'T MOVE YOUR ARM!"

"My legs are trapped under your father. Petunia, come over here... NO DON'T"

"OW!"

"GET OFF!"

"MY MOUF!"

"FREAKS"

"MY LEGS ARE GOING NUMB!"

"I feel a headache coming on."


	4. Chapter 4 Fighting

**I'm extremely sorry for not updating. My school runs my life. I just needed to get past the first couple of weeks. Now, I can manage my time better since I know when I have free time and when I don't.**

**I still have to warn you, updates will NOT be as frequent as they were. I'm working on far too many things. Please try to understand.**

**BentReeds**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Anything other than plot and my character belongs to JK Rowling.**

Chapter 4 Fighting

Lily and Ally ran down the stairs as the doorbell to the Evan's house opened. They quickly dodged Lily's mother and stood in the doorway to the living room. Lily smoothed down her simple dress and glanced nervously at Ally. Ally wasn't paying attention, though, as her interest was directed toward Petunia and her mother.

Petunia was coming, racing down the stairs in blur, trying to reach the door before her mother. Her hair was in a painfully tight bun that made Lily wince and touch her hair. She threw herself in front of the door just as Mrs. Evans' hand was reaching for the doorknob. "Petunia! What in the world--?"

Lily followed Ally's gaze and watched Petunia take her mother's arm and drag her aside. Lily could see Ally from the corner of her eye. Ally looked at her and they both nodded in understanding as they slowly crept to the hallway door to listen to the private conversation. Lily grabbed a small glass from the coffee table and dunked the water out of into a plant nearby. She flicked it once to get rid of remaining water and pressed it against the door. Leaning in, she put her ear on the glasses end and could distantly hear the conversation going on. She motioned for Ally to do the same.

"Petunia, what is wrong with you?" her mother exclaimed. "I have to answer the door, it's Vernon! Surely you wouldn't want to keep him at the entrance for all dinner."

"Mother!" Petunia whispered imperatively. Lily and Ally had to strain their ears to hear what she was saying. "I think _I _should answer the door today."

Ally and Lily looked at each other. _What was Petunia going on about now?_

"I need to talk to him about something before dinner," she whispered, "if I don't it'll ruin the entire evening for me."

"Why would it ruin the evening for you?" her mother asked half worried, half suspicious. "Is something going on between the two of you? Did he do anything? What's happened?"

DING-DONG

"Well I don't know exactly what's happened..." Petunia admitted. "I'm not even sure anything at all has happened. That's why I need to talk to him. To find out if my notions are true."

"What_ notions_? You still haven't told me what's going on..."

"Well...It's just..." Lily could here no more as Ally bent down to look through the keyhole.

"She's whispering something into her ear." Ally said quietly to Lily. Lily nodded and almost jumped at the shriek of laughter coming from the other side of the door. Ally stood and went back to listening.

"Y-you can't possibly be thinking..." her mother trailed off into laughter. Petunia huffed and you could almost hear her put her hands on her hips

"The other girls say that they think he's not _really_ working overtime because of his new promotion. Even Yvonne, I was talking to her just yesterday."

'Oh, honey," Mrs. Evans chuckled. "I don't think that there's a chance in the world."

DING-DONG

"But Lally—I mean Lily and Ally... They were making fun of me. Maybe he _is_ doing..._ that_ and I'm just too stupid to notice. How am I supposed to know? I don't want to be another one of those dumb wives!"

Unbeknownst to the other two women in the household, Ally and Lily had doubled up in laughter on the other side of the door. Their glasses had clattered to the floor as they tried to hold back their amusement, but failed. The conversation was still going on the other side of the door.

"Oh no, hon, trust me, don't put any stock into what Lily and Ally say, they simply don't like Vernon because he's so—so—so _muggle _to them."

"_Muggle_? They should be lucky to be allowed anywhere near him. I really don't want them to mess this up."

"Oh, Petunia you're _letting _them mess this up by listening to their jibes at him and you. Don't pay attention to their taunts; all they want is rise out of you. And for goodness sake, forget everything that they said to you, he's not cheating!"

Petunia huffed and stomped across the hallway. "I'm answering the door!" she shouted over her back as she stormed away.

DING-DO—

The doorbell was cut short as Petunia flung open the front door. The conversation that followed the opening of the door was unknown to Lily and Ally for all time. For currently, they were still rolling around on the floor, laughing. As soon as they regained enough self control they pressed their ears back alongside the door, only to be knocked back to the ground as Lily's mother opened the door.

"Ow!" Lily exclaimed as she was pushed to the floor. Her mother looked down, surprised as she surveyed the two girls below her.

Seeing Mrs. Evans surprised and confused face was enough to make Lily and Ally burst out laughing all over again. Mrs. Evans rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her fists. "I was just about to go looking for you two, you know. Vernon is here, at this very moment, and you've got to look presentable."

Lily and Ally almost stopped laughing... _almost _as her mother dragged the both of them up. She pursed her lips and their giggling slowly died away at the look they were both looking. Lily winced under her mother's angry gaze.

"What exactly have you two been telling Petunia about Vernon staying overtime for his job?" she asked sharply.

"Er—"

"Well... you see..." Ally began, then she lost her words and her mouth hung open, attracting bugs.

"I don't want to hear excuses." Lily's mother replied sharply. "You've been telling lies to Petunia about Vernon. I want each of you to apologize to her and set her mind straight. I know you don't think it but she puts serious stock into what you say or what you think." Here, Lily rolled her eyes. "But she does. She possibly values what you think over what your father and I think."

Ally stifled a snort of disbelief. Lily smacked her on the arm to hide her own small laugh.

"Now, you're going to apologize to her and Vernon."

"Vernon!" Lily interjected angrily, nothing in the world would posses her to act earnestly toward _Vernon_. "Why do we have to say _anything_ to Vernon? He doesn't really care about us. Don't you see the way he looks at us, the way he talks to us?"

"Lily Evans!" her mother said harshly. "You will not be disrespectful to your new brother."

"He isn't my brother yet!" Lily struck back, but instantly regretted it as her mother's face darkened. "I hope he's never my brother!"

"Don't you even think about it Lily! You will not break them apart. Haven't you seen how happy your _only _sister is lately? She's never been overjoyed about anything like this before. You're going to say you're sorry this instant, to both Petunia _and_ Vernon! I won't hear another word about it."

Lily stood as the tension radiated off of her. Ally slowly took a step backward from her angry friend in fear. Mrs. Evans seemed completely oblivious to the anger seething off of her daughter and she continued on with her speech.

"You can make your apology at dinner tonight. You can stand up in front of the entire family, you too, Ally, I see you sneaking off around the corner, and maybe some humility will make you watch your mouth, Lily. It's time to change your attitude. Just because you think you're better than Petunia because you can do magic—" the terrifying aura around Lily doubled, "—doesn't mean that you can try to break up her and her fiancé. I honestly don't know what's gotten into you lately."

_This is not going well..._ Ally thought morbidly as she saw Lily fuming soundlessly and Mrs. Evans ranting angrily. Ally slowly moved out of the way toward the door to the kitchen.

"You're gone the entire year at Hogwarts. I hardly even know you any more. You haven't come home for Christmas since your fourth year and you barely write. I know your exams are difficult and it's imperative that you study hard, but you don't even write on the holidays! Petunia needed you this year and you didn't bother trying to make some simple contact!"

_It's the end of the woooorld as we know it... It's the end of the woooorld as we know it! _Ally hummed to herself as she backed up against the wall of the living room.

"Contact? CONTACT! What are you crazy! I've made more than contact! I've written her everyday, _she_ never replies to my mail. She treats me horribly and she treats all my friends just as bad also. She hates magic and she hates Hogwarts. All she cares about is her perfect little muggle life and—and her horrible boyfriend! You're just too wrapped up in marrying her off to realize anything important. She treats us horribly! She calls us freaks, she says we're unnatural, she thinks were abnormal just because _she_ can't do magic. She's jealous of us. Jealous! She's _always_ been jealous. It's been like this ever since I came home at the need of my first year and it's getting worse day by day! I'm not the problem! I don't think I'm better than her, she thinks _she's_ better than me!"

Mrs. Evans stood in shock for a few minutes after Lily had spoken out. Lily was the silent one; she _never_ spoke out against her mother. But then again, her mother had never screamed at her like she just had. At that moment, something happened that neither of them expected, not even Ally could have predicted what occurred next.

"WHAT! HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME IN SUCH A MANNER! I AM A RESPECTED MANAGER AT MY COMPANY AND JUST BECAUSE I WORK, IT DOESN'T MEAN THAT I'VE BEEN IMMORAL AND DEVIOUS BEHINDYOUR BACK! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU WOULD ACCUSE ME OF SUCH A HEINOUS THING! YOU'RE LUCKY THAT I EVEN BOTHER TO WASTE MY TIME ON YOU! I'M LEAVING YOU AND YOUR FREAKY SISTER, FOREVER!"

_Ah, the fine etudes of Vernon Dursley..._Ally thought. _Wonderful, wonderful... I wonder if Smeltings offers voice classes. _

"FINE! LEAVE THEN, SEE IF I CARE! I CAN DO FINE WITHOUT YOU! THE WEDDING IS OFF!"

**SLAM!**

Lily, Ally, and Mrs. Evans stood in shock, Mrs. Evans with a look of growing horror on her face. She inhaled sharply and marched through the door with determination in her stride. Lily's emotions were battling for dominance on her face. Between happiness and confusion, confusion seemed to win. Ally was standing against the wall, still humming to herself.

"What the—" Lily muttered to herself as the door once again swung open. Lily stumbled out of the way as her mother ushered a teary eyed Petunia into the room.

"It's all right dear... it's all right..." Mrs. Evans cooed over Petunia. "Sit right here, yes, that's right, dry your tears, I'll set his right... Ally! Get some tea please," she ordered, of course, not realizing that Ally was paying absolutely not attention to what she said. She was more focused on Petunia. Petunia was sniffling to her self and glaring at everyone around her, like a wild animal trapped in a cage.

"I don't _want_ anything that she gets _me_."

"Oh, you don't want any tea?" her mother asked. Lily smacked her forehead. "Are you sure?"

Petunia nodded vigorously and glared, once again, at both Lily and Ally. "It's their fault that Vernon canceled the wedding."

"Wait a second!" Lily burst out. "Don't blame this on us! You're the one who called—"

"LILY EVANS! Didn't we just finish speaking about your attitude? I cannot believe that at this time, right after Vernon and your sister had a fight, you would bring up what you told Petunia."

"She's always doing this, mother! She's just jealous that I've got a fiancé!"

"Well, you obviously don't anymore," Lily spat at her sister.

"I can't believe this, what's happened to you two? Where did the days go when you used to get along so well?"

"That was before she turned into a—a—a FREAK!" Petunia shrieked. Her voice was shaking with emotions. "No one _normal_ can do the things she does. It's _wrong_ and unnatural; I don't want to be a part of any of that. Like I said, you're jealous!"

"Now, Petunia, don't you think that's a bit harsh?" her mother said softly from behind her.

"Jealous! JEALOUS! Do you even hear what you're saying? I'm jealous that I haven't got three layers of make-up on my horse face and an evil boyfriend with a black hole for a heart? HA!"

"HORSE FACE! At least I don't hang around with freaky friends who don't even know what a _television _is! That's _pathetic_."

Ally snapped awake. "Who're we calling pathetic?"

"The freak..." Petunia said, with sick happiness in her voice.

"PETUNIA, LILY! STOP THIS INSTANT!"

That, perhaps, was Mrs. Evans worst mistake of the evening.

"STOP! Why? I'm finally giving theses freaks what they deserve!" Petunia yelled at Mrs. Evans. "Why can't they be normal? Go to normal schools! Have normal friends! Date normal guys! Shop at normal places! Dress normally! Not wave sticks about and appear out of fireplaces!"

"If you have a problem with our world, a world that is far more advanced than yours, so be it, but _don't insult the robes_!" Ally bellowed.

"I'll insult whoever... I... like!"

"I've had it with you Petunia! You're always giving me problems. I can never be good enough, can I?"

"GIRLS!"

"You're one to talk, mother. Don't you see how twisted _their_ world is?" Petunia spun on her mother again. "It's right in front of your eyes! But it's always Lily did this, Lily did that, Lily can do magic, Lily is the top in her class, Lily can bloody fly!"

"Don't you go and attack me for _anything_! I'm your mother... Or does that mean anything to you anymore!"

"Oh, please, everyone is always talking about _Petunia_. _Petunia_ wants to go there, _Petunia_ wants to do this; _Petunia_ will throw a fit if her eggs aren't made a specific way, _Petunia's_ getting—oh, sorry, Petunia WAS getting married, but then she threw fit because he probably never liked her from the beginning! Mother, honestly, how could you have even approved of that fat tub of lard from the beginning!"

"Well at least PETUNIA told me when she was liked a boy! Not like you and this Potter boy!" Mrs. Evans finally snapped.  
Petunia smirked triumphantly toward Lily. But that was when something snapped somewhere in the deep recesses of Lily's mind. Perhaps it was when her mother yelled at her, perhaps it was the mention of James, and perhaps it was because Petunia smirked. Lily was never entirely clear on how it happened; all she remembered was a fuzzy, angry cloud that took over her mind.

"**How do you even know that name...?" **Lily said through clenched teeth.

"I found it in your diary..." her mother drew out a black leather book with the letters L.E written in gold on the front. "I was worried... Now I think that I wasn't wrong in worrying..."

"IT WAS ONE BLOODY PHONE CALL! I DIDN'T EVEN TELL HIM MY PHONE NUMBER! I DON'T HAVE A CLUE HOW HE FOUND IT! THIS IS ALL _PETUNIA'S_ FAULT! I BET SHE EVEN LED YOU STRAIGHT TO IT! AND WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH _JAMES POTTER_? HE'S BETTER OFF THAN VERNON _DURSLEY_ WILL EVER BE! NOT TO MENTION THAT HE'S PROBABALY ALREADY BEEN OFFERED A MINISTRY JOB! HIS FATHER'S AN AUROR! HE'S FROM ONE OF THE OLDEST, RICHEST, AND MOST PRESTIGIOUS FAMILIES IN THE ENTIRE WIZARDING WORLD!"

Lily stopped to breath for a moment.

"AND ONE OF THE BIGGEST SELLING POINTS, _PETUNIA_... IS THAT HE'S... A... WIZARD! PERSONALLY, I WOULD BE INSULTED IF YOU LIKED HIM, WHICH WOULD MEAN I PICKED A GIT!"

"VERNON IS NOT A GIT! HE'S _NORMAL_!"

"GIRLS! STOP THIS INSTANT!"

"DEFINE NORMAL, YOU SNIVELING, GREEDY, SPOILED LITTLE BRAT! EVER SINCE I CAME HERE YOU'VE BEEN A THORN IN MY SIDE. YOU DIDN'T WELCOME ME OR TREAT ME WITH DECENCY!" Ally joined the argument.

"Hello, girls? I'm home! I thought I heard yell—"

WHAM!

Lily punched Petunia. Petunia screamed in rage and barreled into Lily. Mrs. Evans jumped to tear the girls apart when she got caught by a kick from Lily. Ally took the momentary hesitation from Petunia as a chance to throw a book at her. Mrs. Evans backhanded Lily on the cheek. Petunia screamed and ran after Ally. Lily actually threw another punch at her mother when Petunia and Ally rammed into the other two women. The four of them fell to the floor in a blur. They attacked relentlessly at each other. The only person who was not harmed was Mr. Evans, who was standing dumbly at the door.

He set down his briefcase silently. Casually, he threw his jacket onto the doorknob, loosening his tie as he walked into the living room and flopped onto the couch.

"Why thank you for asking girls... my day was fine. How was yours. Made me dinner? You didn't have to..."

Later in the evening...

Lily was sporting a shining black eye when the clock struck midnight. She was standing, facing the wall in one corner of the room. Her arms were crossed and her hair was frizzy, one side stuck up at an odd angle. Her shoe had fallen off at one point during the fight. She was breathing heavily and still glaring at her corner of the wall. If looks could do anything, the wall and half of Privet drive would have been destroyed by now. Lily tapped her foot impatiently as she said and did nothing.

The entire scene was humorous when looking from an outsider's point of view. Lily, Ally, Petunia, and even Mrs. Evans were all stationed at each corner of the living room. The three other women were all in about the same condition as Lily was. Mrs. Evans had a bruise on her arm that was growing and scratches from when Petunia had found that _flowers_ were a good weapon. Petunia had a bloody nose when Ally and she had dished it out. Petunia's dress was completely ruined when Lily had found the empty vase that Petunia had stolen the flowers out of. Ally was standing in the last corner. She was also glaring, but better off than the others, halfway through the fight she had used the pillows on the couch as a shield. But one cut across her lip and her ruffled and ripped clothes made it evident that she had also joined the fray.

"Are you four ready yet?"

"Oh, honestly Mark... do I have to be _included_ in this? I'm your wife." Mrs. Evans said, with her arms crossed and a disapproving look.

"You may be my wife but you were behaving just as badly as everyone else."  
Mrs. Evans sighed and turned around, muttering to herself. Mr. Evans, who was sitting on the couch, reading his newspaper, leaned in to catch what she was grumbling. "Ridiculous..., getting too late..."

"If you think that it's time to go to bed than you should all turn around and apologize..."

No one in the corners of the room move at all. Mr. Evans sighed dramatically.

"I've been working all day... Well, all yesterday now... And what do I come home to find? The four of you wrestling in the living room... I had to bribe you to find out what had happened. Not only is Mr. Dursley gone, but our family is being torn apart. I had to pull you off of each other. That's why, if you want to get any sleep for the rest of your _life_, you're going to turn around this second!"

He spoke his last words harshly and set down his newspaper, banging his fist on the coffee table loudly. Petunia, Ally, Lily, and Mrs. Evans slowly turned around to face each other. Lily couldn't help but smirk as she saw Petunia's ruined dress. Petunia glared at all of them with a look that would kill a Dementor. None of them made any sign of starting the confessions.

"Well... are you going to do anything?"

The four of them turned their glares at each other, to glare at Mr. Evans. He shifted on the couch and nervously pulled at his collar. "Er—when you're ready."

Lily sniffled in dislike. She saw Petunia flare her nostrils. Ally hissed in annoyance and Mrs. Evans sighed exasperatedly.

"I'm sorry," they all said in unison. The apology was lacking in sincerity, it was full of disdain and if Professor Dumbledore was there he would have dropped dead in shock.

One by one, Mrs. Evans, Petunia, Lily and Ally all walked silently to the stairs. Mr. Evans could hear their feet stomping angrily on the steps. The three doors to their rooms all slammed in unison and he sighed. Pulling out a blanket he lay down on the couch. There was no chance that he was going to be sleeping in a bed tonight.

**A/N This chapter reminds me of my three sisters when we were younger. We were so silly (cough) violent (cough). Good times. Review please!**


End file.
